According to the current state of the art, filling plants for the filling and closing of containers with different types of container seals require different closing elements, i.e. closing machines, that are adapted to the type and processing of the respective container seals. Known kinds or types of container seals are corks, including natural corks, screw caps, including rolled-on screw caps, crown caps, clip tops, etc.
Different container types often require different container seals. To accommodate this, it is known to provide different closing elements. It is customary for these closing elements to be permanently provided in the filling plant in a container transport direction along which the containers are conveyed through the filling plant, disposed at a container outlet of the filling machine, and arranged in cascade-like succession. As a result, a filled container has to pass through all closing elements, even those that cannot close it.